Wireless devices have become an important component of modern communication systems. Cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are just a couple of the wireless devices that that have expanded peer-to-peer communications. Cellular phones provide mobile communication links between peers enabling people to communicate over vast distances while on the move.
Although cellular phones have expanded the mobility of peer to-peer communications, the communication links associated with cellular phones are typically limited to being managed and controlled via the cellular system. Because of the reliance on the cellular system, cellular phone operation may be limited when operated in some environments such as inside buildings that may degrade the reception and transmission of signals between the mobile units and base stations. In addition, audible communication with the mobile units is typically limited to being controlled through the cellular system.